


A "Sometimes" Love

by beesinacoat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesinacoat/pseuds/beesinacoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quiet on the Finalizer. The majority of the crew was on their sleep shift, including a certain general and Knight of Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	A "Sometimes" Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to catzilla-is-coming on tumblr for the prompt

It was quiet on the Finalizer. The majority of the crew was on their sleep shift, including a certain general and Knight of Ren, who are cuddled up close in each other's arms. In his sleep-hazy state, Kylo couldn't stop himself from muttering a soft "I love you," into Hux's hair. Despite the reply, neither could help himself from grinning like a fool. 

"I love you sometimes..."


End file.
